mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Hemospectrum
Fauna Can someone explain to me why it would be "Fauna have" in that sentence in the trivia section. Fauna is a singular, its plural can be both "faunas" or "faunae", and those are only used when people talk about several sets of different fauna. So why the heck would a plural form of a verb be used with a noun that is in the singular? That's like saying..."the group have seperated". Am I missing something here?bitterLime 23:51, March 25, 2012 (UTC) coloUrs and mayhem Hussie called Equius blood cast Indigo. Gamzee has never been called Indigo in the comic. It was a fan name. Equius, the person who cares most about blood color, calls Gamzee's blood Purple. Blue Blood is a nickname, like Rust Blood. - 211.26.125.219 a :But he has called himself a "b100 b100d" quite a few times. I am the wizard its me 11:33, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :I don't belive we called Aradia's blood color Rust Blood before. We called it Dark Red Blood. I am the wizard its me 11:39, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :That's because he is a Blue Blood, but so is Vriska, and she's technically a Cerulean Blood, it appers to be just another term for beloning to part of the aristocracy that Equius favors because he can use his typing quirk. ::That would make sense. --I am the wizard its me 11:47, April 3, 2012 (UTC) : :Indigo lies between blue and purple, Equius is most definitely not Indigo blooded, I have no idea what is with the colour/song naming on "coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A". But you can compare all their blood colours as shown in the comic , Equius is absolutely blue, Gamzee lies between purple and blue, eg. Indigo, and Eridan is purple/violet. We've been using purple for Eridan so far but the new album calls him violet though both are correct, as violet is a purple. The Light6 11:49, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Andrew Hussie is a color expert, he has patents for Photoshop applications that are about using color. I considered Gamzee's blood Indigo just fine yesterday, and reasonably Indigo today, but if Hussie calls it Purple, and says Equius' blood is Indigo, I am in no position to question him. Certainly, looking up Indigo on Google Image search brings up a color range that could easily be attributed best to either of the characters. But the fact remains, Gamzee's blood has only been called purple in the comic, by Equius, by Karkat. That should make it pretty official, in light of the new album. :::So are we using Rust, Bronze, and Gold? Aradia, at least, was never canonically called "dark red blooded", and I'm not sure about Sollux and Tavros. Aepokk Venset 05:05, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Also, Cobalt or Cerulean? Aepokk Venset 05:08, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm going to go ahead and change them. Cobalt, Bronze, and Gold were confirmed in myststuck, and Aradia has always only been called a Rust Blood. Aepokk Venset 05:14, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :::: The "potion colors" are all obviously synonyms Hussie came up with for the various blood colors. Sollux is NOT "gold," Tavros is NOT "bronze," and Vriska has already specified the color of her blood as "Cerulean." The others I'll leave, but Cobalt, Bronze, and Gold are inaccurate. UranianUmbra 22:02, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I really think that bronze and gold are perfectly accurate colors. I'll concede on cerulean for the moment but I think indigo works perfectly well for Equius if you look at his typing color. But I'm not going to change anything because honestly this is going nowhere. In my opinion, since the potions are the latest reference to their blood color, those names are the most up-to-date canon. But I'd really like an opinion from someone who's been on the wiki longer. Aepokk Venset 02:14, June 27, 2012 (UTC) And if it means anything, I used to take the same position as you on the matter and changed my mind. Aepokk Venset 02:17, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Oh dear, colour drama. So are we now considering calling Sollux's blood golden? I'm sorry but...no, for all I care the comic comes first, as it is "the most canon". Sollux's blood is called yellow by himself, the album titles are poetic and flowery, I don't think they can be taken as clear indications what the official colour names for the blood types are. Gamzee's blood has been called purple by karkat and equius, but karkat also called Eridans blood purple when he said he'd hope the next time he sees his stupid text colour it better be coming out of his body. Admitedly this is a bit of a mess with the whole contradictions and stuff. I guess we have no other choice than searching for different colour names in the comic and see what has been called what in the comic. If that remains inconclusive then I'd say we may consider using the colour names used on the album, like for example with purple being used for both gamee's and eridan's blood in the comic, so we could use violet for eridan if we don't find any other clues in the comic. I can confirm the following: Individual Trolls: *Karkat: **"candy red", used by Terezi. **"red", used by himself. **also often described as "mutant" instead of calling it a colour.Used by Karkat, Scratch and the narrator. **text has been called "lame grey anonimity". *Aradia: **"rust", used by Aradia and Scratch. This is however a cover term. **"burgundy", used by Kankri *Tavros: **"rust", used by Aradia. This is however a cover term. **"brown", used by the narrator (when Jane buys potions), also used by Hussie (on formspring) to describe his text colour **"fudgeblood", used a few times, at least once by Vriska. **"bronze", Gamzee's potion. **"umber", used by Kankri *Sollux: **"yellow", used by himself. **"mustard", used by Terezi, Eridan and the narrator (when Jane buys potions) **"gold", Gmazee's potion **"ochre", used by Kankri *Nepeta: **"green", used by Equius and herself. **"olive", Gamzee's potion *Kanaya: **"jade (green)", used by the narrator. *Terezi: **"teal", used by the narrator as well as herself. **"aqua", used by Kankri *Vriska: ** "blue", used by many including herself. "Blue bloods" is also a cover term, so this is not specific. **"cerulean", used by herself and Kankri. This is more specific than blue. **"cobalt", Gamzee's potion *Equius: **"blue", used by himself. "Blue bloods" is however also a cover term **"indigo", Gamzee's potion, also what Calliope calls the color, also supported by Kankri's cover term of CIP. *Gamzee: **"purple", used by Karkat, Kankri, Equius and Hussie (on formspring) *Eridan: **"purple", used by Karkat **"violet", Gamzee's potion, Kankri. *Feferi: **"fuchsia", Gamzee's potion **"pink", used by the narrator (when Jane buys potions) **called "blood of royality" and "the most noble blood possible", by the narrator Other: *"lime (green)", used by Hussie. For the "missing" blood colour of the 12 non mutant blood colours, only seen once on the Grand Highbloods wall. **"yellowgreen", used by Kankri. Cover terms: *"rust" has been used as a cover term by Aradia, to refer to her own and Tavros' blood. *"Blue bloods" is a cover term that covers the spectrum from Terezi up to Equius. *"purple" may be a cover term for the three highest blood colours, since it has been used to describe both Eridan's and Gamzee's blood. This might be some kind of goof though. **"lowbloods", pretty self explanatory, not sure what colours are included though **"Highbloods", I think only Gamzee has ever been called highblood. **"CIPs", used by Kankri. Stands for Cerulean Indigo Purple. **"Royal-V's", used by Kankri. Used for Seadwellers. I'll leave it at that for now, we can expand it as we go. bitterLime 16:27, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :You mention the narrator calling Aradia's colour rust, just wondering if you meant called it that or somewhere else (if somewhere else than we have another reference). The Light6 15:40, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, yeah that was from when scratch was the narrator, my bad. Fixed it. I have been searching for a while now, and it seems there is nothing that could clear up the colour names for gamzee and eridan. There also seems to be no mentioning of the colour of feferi's blood. Since purple was used for both gamzee's and eridan's blood we might want to avoid using that name? An easy sollution would be to just use the colour names from colour and mayhem for the 3 highest blood colours. We also might want to consider using a more specific term for equius' blood, since "blue" is also often used for vriska (and terezi, though less often), since it's a cover term. One last resort could be looking at hussies tumblr and archieved formspring posts, and see if he mentions the blood colour names there (after all that is were we got the name "lime blood" from.)bitterLime 16:57, April 6, 2012 (UTC) : Looking though Hussie’s old forumspring answers regretfully did not return any viable results concerning blood colours. Debatably relevant, this is the only mention of trolls in association with colour I could find: Q. “You have ruined my moment of geeky happiness at the introduction of Tavros and Gamzees hashrap with this Tavzee/Gamvos stuff.....WHY HUSSIE WHY A. For others, a tedious, barely readable purple and brown rap-off was SALVAGED by a beautiful moment shared between friends. And yet others were wondering why the fuck that page even existed at all.” ~missing signature~ That is good enough for me, after all their blood and text colours are identical. I'll add it. Please sign your posts on talk pages thoughbitterLime 06:23, April 7, 2012 (UTC) is there anything on hussie's tumblr, or should we change it then?? :Ok now that we cleared it up, what about the blood color template? It still has the old blood colors. Chezrush 12:46, April 17, 2012 (UTC) As always, the problem in attaching specific names to specific colors is that color names are often vague and flexible, covering broad ranges and/or ambiguous in meaning. The color termed "blue" in the ROYGBIV naming scheme seems to be more more commonly referred to as "cyan" when one wants to be specific, and what Newton called "indigo" is called "blue" in the RGB model. Given the flexibility of the term "blue", one might as well use it to encompass shades of both of these colors and intermediate ones. Conveniently, this is how the trolls themselves use the term! Meanwhile, "indigo" might as well be reserved for Equius's blood color, since that seems to be the only specific term we have for it. On the other hand, when violet and purple are differentiated, violet is the more blueish color at one end of the visible spectrum. Karkat calls Eridan's blood "EVEN PURPLIER" than Gamzee's. (Note how the trolls with non-spectral blood colors (colors that don't appear anywhere in the rainbow) are a distinct subrace set apart from the rest of their species.) The album uses the terms backwards. Gamzee's blood is violet, not Eridan's. I could have sworn that I saw Feferi's blood called "Tyrian purple" somewhere. Perhaps on this very page before it was changed? It makes sense as a term for the empress's blood color, anyway. Incidentally, while Karkat is officially "not on the hemospectrum", note that his effective position essentially mirrors Feferi's. She has an extremely rare type of purple blood that puts her next in line for the throne, and he has an extremely rare type of red blood that he could be killed just for having. Trolls of Tavros's blood color are called "fudgebloods" a few times. (I don't think anyone calls it "brown" in the comic itself.) Terezi and Eridan have referred to Sollux's text/blood as "mustard", though Sollux himself just calls it "yellow" (and of course Terezi is going to use a flavor term). "Highblood" appears to cover at least Gamzee's, Equius's, and Vriska's castes, and "lowblood" presumably covers at least Aradia's, Tavros's, and Sollux's. The trolls' blood and text colors are NOT consistently identical. In particular, Equius and Gamzee quite plainly use text far, far darker than their blood. 01:31, May 3, 2012 (UTC) : Personally, I believe that the actual web color names should be used, as they were previously. Aepokk Venset 03:56, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Hemospectrum Chart One thing I saw a while ago which I'm disappointed at its removal was the fact that the colors used to have the codes for the color under them. I'd like to see that brought back. 04:51, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :It was probably removed due to not contributing much to the article. However if you are interested you can find the codes for the blood colours and more on the Color template, well with the exception of Karkat's blood colour. The Light6 05:41, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Limeblood Speculation Well. Gamzee at one point mentioned in a conversation with Dave the apparent social class of "scienstiffs", which he claimed would be declared unfunny and killed immediately by the subjugglators without a trial. I believe the limebloods occupied this social class. It was mentioned canonically, and would explain why they were hunted down: the highbloods hated them. Aepokk Venset 04:25, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :Just to be helpful for others reading this . Anyhow I think you could be right, if Lime bloods were a class usually dominated by scientists it could explain what UU was talking about with their power and danger to authority, as knowledge is power and those with it have a higher tenancy to question authority. Also science can do things like nuclear weapons, which I am fairly sure represent a larger threat than some of the lower blood powers we've seen. The Light6 04:35, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Those are very good points! I was trying to figure out what their powers might have been, and those all seem like highly plausible explanations. Plus I always thought UU talked somewhat like a scientist. It's hard to eplain, but that's how I saw it. Aepokk Venset 04:59, May 21, 2012 (UTC) It's anyone's guess as to what role the limebloods actually played in Alternian society before being wiped out, but I'm reading through the comic again and on Terezi mentions the blind prophets. So I realized: We haven't seen any. Not even Terezi's ancestor was one of these prophets. So I think we've found another possible limeblood social caste. 02:13, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I think that limebloods don't have powers. It's been implied that Karkat would've been a limeblood if not for his mutation, and he hasn't exhibited any power so far. Just my two cents. AnimeApprentice (talk) 02:52, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :That would probably be because he has a mutation and therefore isn't a limeblood. Calliope outright stated that limeblood trolls have some kind of special abilities; that's all we know Cherubs/Cherubim It appears we need to add a new column for this race to the blood table. For now though, Calliope's blood color finally confirmed to be the exact same shade of green as her chat symbol, so I'll change the color in the table. Aepokk Venset 15:22, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :Well, assuming her eyes and cheek markings match her blood, yes. I wouldn't say it's explicitly confirmed, and we perhaps shouldn't make that as an assumption, but we can say it probably is. Man, Hussie really screwed up this article with this revelation... we don't even know whether Cherubim have a full hemospectrum. For all we know, they may well just have one or two normal colours, rather than a dozen, and lime and red as mutations :::Not to even mention the ramifications this has for the story of troll limebloods. I'm willing to bet now that the color between Nepeta and Sollux on TGH's wall really is the troll lime color. Aepokk Venset 16:11, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Wait, her dead dream self's blood. There's our proof of her blood color. problem solved. Aepokk Venset 18:49, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes and no. It's the closest to confirmation we have; however we don't know exactly how much to account for the ambient darkening of the colour due to Skaia being clouded over. So Harlequin green is technically our best guess and nothing more Pretty much 100% sure it's the colour used in her eyes and cheek marks, which is alot like the sburb alpha icon colour and the felt colour. And also alot like "harlequin" but not quite as much on the yellow side I think, but I've been too lazy to compare all those colours in photoshop via their rgb values. Might get to that eventually. 19:53, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Clearly her blood is not the web colour harlequin and not quite the colour of her chat symbol, both of those are too much on the yellow side. The blood shown on her dead dream self is pretty much the same colour as her eyes only darker, in the same panel her dress is darker than a normal prospit outfit as well, and skaia is blocked by storm clouds. I think her eye and cheek colour is our best bet. 19:06, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Does the color under Calmasis match up exactly with Harlequin and the chat symbol color? Aepokk Venset 05:23, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::The chat symbol and harelquin are actually different colours, you can't actually tell them apart when looking at them straight on (well at least I can't) but you actually have to tilt your screen down to see the different (or if you screen doesn't tilt, re-position yourself instead). The Light6 05:35, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::It's a slightly different colour ...again. ._. It'S alot like her clothes symbol and harlequin though (which, yes, are not quite identical either). Added it to the table. Also added the colour her symbol appears in chat bubbles...which is different from the colour of it on her clothes...urgh. 06:44, June 19, 2012 (UTC) It'd be nice if Hussie could just have her stabbed in a well-lit room. Aepokk Venset 06:57, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry if I'm asking too much of you, but this will be my last request: how about comparison to the Sburb Beta logo and possibly Jade's typing color? I would say Jake also, but it looks far enough off to be unrelated. By the way, just a suggestion: why not compare the normal and darkened Prospit dress colors, and increase the blood color shown on the page to that saturation level? That would probably give the most accurate color. Aepokk Venset 02:06, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Added those and the felt colour for reference. I thought about doing what you proposed with the saturation, but deemed it too fiddely and the result would be questionable at best, because we don't know if hussie just went by intuition in picking those colours or if he really used "science" to get the 100% right colour. I guess I should do it though, if it happens to to be identical with one of the colours we susspect to be her blood colour then that would help alot. 05:24, June 20, 2012 (UTC) And now according to uu's note, Calliope's blood color is (which very like but slightly different from the Calmasis background, I really think Hussie is just attempting to troll anyone who is actually paying attention to exactly what shade of lime her blood is). Also with all the uu= stuff, his statement that he will use her blood for his words also leaves as a potential option. The Light6 05:12, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Well, the hue of the darkened and normal Prospit clothing is identical, so I checked the hues, and her blood is 121. The closest match of the above colours is actually John's green, which is 122. Second closest is the symbol on her clothes, 119, which also has high saturation and value as I'd expect by comparison with the Prospit clothes; the discrepancy may well be due to aliasing. At any rate, I've added the HSV values to the table for curiosity's sake :EDIT: Okay, either whoever put the stabbed dream self blood colour in the table got it wrong, or Hussie's changed the panel since it was added, because I just checked and her dead dream self's blood is hue 135, which means none of the candidates are even close. I fiddled with colour settings to lighten her dead dream self's clothes to the right colour, then took the blood colour and added that to the table as well. This is getting ridiculous :And now there's the colors on the Sarswapagus. I'm really hoping the green matches up with something here, and this really IS getting ridiculous. I feel heavily responsible for starting this 06:23, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Just noticing, the eyes/cheeks color is exactly the same as the felt color. Which could possibly be more support for the uu = English theory. For now though, just pointing out they're the only colors to match perfectly, and one is her actual eyes&cheeks color. 10:32, July 5, 2012 (UTC) We should probably check it against the Sarswapagus colors, we may have a winner here. 10:35, July 5, 2012 (UTC) So in the we get a lighting adjusted view on Calliope's dead dream self and her blood which Caliborn samples for his text colour and which Hussie states the hex code for. The text colour and the hex code Hussie states are both #2ed73a (e.g. the felt colour) however screencapping and checking Calliope's blood manually shows it to be #08fb48. So yeah another case of blood and text apparently not matching up, but to have Hussie in-comic comment on the hex code just makes things confusing. - The Light6 (talk) 09:31, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :As we have been discussing on IRC, and which I will now state here for the benefit of others, the image isn't reliable for us to screencap, as it's not a flat lighting; it's filtered by the monitor image over it. It's pretty clear Hussie means for it to be exactly the Felt colour, not least because her eyes and cheeks match the Felt green, and basically every clue ever points to her having Felt green blood, we just needed confirmation. It doesn't get much clearer than Hussie stating the hex code ::Ages late on this, but worth noting the text hexcode Caliborn got from the "muddy" color doesn't even match the blood color in the original image. 07:53, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Color naming debate (because none of my no-change edits showed up.) Basically, here's my opinion : I'd really like to just use all of the colours and mayhem names, mainly because of the Gamzee potions page, but it just isn't that simple. Anyway, my opinions on the current names- *Candy Red: Technically, I suppose it's debatable with "Bright Red" being another option, but I think this is extremely canon and widely accepted. I don't even want to change it, I just think it's only fair to note that a very few people do want to. *Rust: Yes, it's a cover term, but so are Purple, Blue, and Green. Plus it's the only canon reference to Aradia's blood color. Since it's not really confirmed I have put the word in quotes, but that's what I'm sticking with for now. *Brown: I'd really rather use Bronze for reasons already mentioned, but Brown seems pretty well agreed upon at the moment. So Brown it is. *Yellow: Same as Brown. *Lime: 100% fine. *Green: I think we really ought to use Olive, since Green sounds like a cover term and unlike with Aradia we do have a choice of name here. I really think this is the one we should put the most consideration into changing at the moment. *Jade: 100% fine. *Teal: 100% fine. *Cerulean: This one's a bit tricky. I'd really like to use Cobalt, but Cerulean is pretty well-established as the canon name. *Blue: Again, sounds like a cover term. And as was mentioned before, Hussie has patents for color programs, so we should really be trusting his naming and not questioning what he deems "Indigo". *Purple: 100% fine. *Violet: 100% fine. *Fuchsia: 100% fine. 03:41, July 1, 2012 (UTC) We have a table with all terms that have actually been used in the comic on this talk page (check above), I updated it. I think there is little doubt about Equius' blood being called idigo by now, so I think that's what he should go by, since yes, blue blood is a cover term. I am fine with calling nepeta's blood olive, but the article already indicates that it's most likely called exactly that. I really think Karkat's blood should simply be listed as "mutant blood", as it is the most neutral description and used quite frequently in the comic. I am kinda against calling Aradia rust, because of the confusion of it being also used as a cover term...also because rust looks nothing like her blood colour. But I am okay with calling it "rust" because we lack a specific canon name, if we do not use "rust" I think we should call it maroon.-- 18:11, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I saw and I truly appreciate the intensive research you put into making that. I completely missed that Calliope called Equius's blood indigo. It really is a great resource, I just wanted to make a new topic here to make the discussion of the issue more focused and organized. 19:14, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :Really I think one aspect of this debate is that certain blood colours have been referred to by umbrella terms and us ignoring the fact that sometimes people speak casually and that the trolls probably refer to another's blood colour in more casual umbrella terms instead of always referring specifically to their exact blood colour. I think we should probably put more acknowledgement of the umbrella terms in the article. However some names may serve as the name for a specific colour and an umbrella term (I know there are examples in real life but I can't think of any at the moment). For example: Purple Blood is , purple is also used an umbrella term to refer a group of blood colours including purple itself, and violet and fushsia. The Light6 02:43, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I think that two-word color terms might be best in several cases here. For example, Sollux's blood is arguably closer to proper olive than Nepeta's, but Nepeta's is certainly olive GREEN. And this fits with her blood being called both "olive" and "green", as well as with Kanaya's blood being called "jade green" (as it is on her intro page). I'd suggest "candy red", "rust red", "fudge brown", "mustard yellow", "lime green", "olive green", "jade green", "teal", "cerulean", "indigo blue", "violet", "dark purple", and "tyrian purple". (Again, violet is bluer than purple and purple is redder than violet. Take a look at a violet, as in the actual flower. But, hey, whatever. :P) -- 10:28, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I suggest: 'Candy red' - 'Burgundy' - 'Bronze' - 'Gold' - 'Lime' - 'Olive' - 'Jade' - 'Teal' -'Cerulean' - 'Violet' - 'Purple' - 'Fuchsia' Uniformed blood names "before ColoUrs and Mayhem Universe A came out, and the blood colors were not uniformly named." Do we have any true source for this? Sounds like pure speculation to me. There is nothing that indicates that the blood colours were not uniformly named before colours and mayhem. 17:25, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I agree. I don't know who said this or where they got that idea. 19:15, July 1, 2012 (UTC) how do i add this to the main page? Trivia *It is possible that the Hemospectrum might be derived from PH-levels measuring paper. It would also explain the apparent polar interactions between the trolls. Karkat(red=very strong acid) is best friends with Gamzee(purple=strong alkaline) and interacts mostly favorable with Terezi. Tavros would correspond with a weak acid and Kanaya with a mild alkaline; coincidentally their personal everyday demeanor and interactions with other trolls are also the mildest of the twelve. Eridan seeks Feferi's redrom favour on account of their closeness on the Hemospectrum, yet their interactions with each-other are poor and incompatible.unsigned :I'll take care of that for you! 16:53, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::This seems interesting at first, but if you actually pick it apart, it stops making much sense. For example, looking at this image, I would say the closest to Kanaya and Tavros are 9 and 3, respectively. The latter is not a particularly weak acid, and isn't really the same distance from neutral as Kanaya – that would be 5, which is Sollux. Also, there's the matter of Aradia (who would by this logic be more acidic than Karkat, whatever that would mean), who had a temporary and possibly renewed matespritship with Sollux, also "acidic". ::Trying to fit the Hemospectrum onto the pH scale frankly reminds me of the many stretches that are oft-complained about for the Associated Classical Element page Gamzee DOES cares about the blood caste system when he is sober. He uses his status as a subjuggulator to say that he is higher than the others. He also calls Equius a peasant and commands him to kneel. The truth is, Gamzee is like Equius and Eridan when it comes to blood casting whenever he isn't high on the slime. 15:53, October 13, 2012 (UTC)Hemospectrumjunkie Bladder-based vascular system In the violet blood section, it says that "collapsing and expanding bladder based aquatic vascular system" is a fancy term for gills, but the vascular system is another name for the circulatory system, which includes the heart and arteries. Gills would be a part of the respiratory system. When Kanaya referred to Feferi's bladder based vascular system, she was talking about Feferi's heart. (Can't get a source because MSPA is down, sorry. It was in Feferi's first convo with Kanaya, though.) :I can't believe this hasn't been corrected already, seriously, who the heck thought it was gills. :Anyway, fixed The Yellow-bloods I'm pretty sure it was mentioned in Openbound that the reason why Sollux and Mituna hear the voices of the imminently deceased is because of their blood color, not their titles, like how Kanaya and Porrim are rainbow drinkers. Maybe we should take down the text where it says that the reason why Sollux and Mituna hear voices are because of their titles.? AnimeApprentice (talk) 00:31, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :I can't recall it myself, we should at least see the quote before making a decision. I did do a quick search through the transcripts for some key words and all I found was Aranea's exposition on Mituna. :: " " :I mean that really doesn't make it clear whether hearing voices of the dead was a yellow blood thing or a Doom thing, fairly sure it has been left fairly ambiguous. - The Light6 (talk) 01:37, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Seperate sections for troll and cherub blood? I think we should make another heading for the cherubim blood, and put what has already been written about lime and bright red blood there. After all, troll and cherub's bright red blood are implied to have different aspects (as well as the limes, which are in fact completely different colors altogether), and both revealed colors of cherubim blood seem to be the "typical" blood color. Also, it doesn't seem right to call it a "hemo'spectrum'" when referring to cherubim, since there seems to be only two colors. Great pikmin fan (talk) 02:51, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :Sounds like a good idea to me, minus changing the Hemospectrum name. That should stay. 03:18, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Zodiac, seasons and Hemospectrum I saw a thing someone mentioned on tumblr regarding the zodiac and hemospectrum. I was wondering if it could be added to the trivia section. I'm terrible at wording so feel free to paraphrase. How the Lowbloods' zodiac symbols are associated with the warmer seasons (spring/summer) while the highbloods' correspond with the cooler seasons (fall and winter). Aries begins at the start of spring. Cancer begins at the start of summer, Libra begins the start of fall and Capricorn begins the start of winter. This is interesting because the spring zodiacs belong to the (warm colored) red, brown(orange), and yellow bloods. When things start to warm up again. The summer is associated with the 3 green bloods (assuming cancer would be associated with lime if not for mutation) green representing growth? Fall corresponding to blue bloods when things grow cooler. Winter corresponding to the purple, violet and tyrian bloods. I was a bit surprised no one had pointed that out on here yet. 01:15, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :Might be worth noting in the trivia, but I'm not sure. I'd wait for at least one more opinion. 01:41, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Look at this picture: http://th00.deviantart.net/fs71/PRE/f/2011/027/9/d/wheel_of_trolls_by_demonoflight-d385li3.jpg Part it in four. You'll get clockwise: Spring(Two 'girls' and a 'boy', Feferi, Aradia and Tavros), Summer (Two 'boys' and a 'girl', Sollux, Karkat and Nepeta), Fall(Three 'girls', Kanaya, Terezi and Vriska)and Winter(Three 'boys', Equius, Gamzee and Eridan). To see it more clear, this picture http://www.deviantart.com/art/Troll-Seasons-290235585 (I couldn't get the picture) and look very closely at the background colors. Only the Fall one is excepting. 09:56, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Colours Again Regardless of what Hussie has stated anywhere, anytime, or whatever reasoning any may give; the "purple" that is Gamzee's blood colour is technically indigo (i.e. bluer-purple {2 part blue, 1 part red}), and Eridan's is violet (i.e redder-purple {1 part blue, 2 part red}), which we already were clear on. Equius' blood colour has no red in it whatsoever, therefore it is more of a pure/strong blue rather than an indigo. Feferi's, as i feel it should be noted, is 4 part red, 1 part blue, or possibly even less of a dilution, as it appears that is more of a pink, even though it is technically "tyrian purple". :I'm not getting back into the Indigo debate again. And "x parts blue, y parts red" is extremely vague, please use rgb values if you're going to make an argument. Besides, these are cultural bloodcaste names. 00:21, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ::These articles for the most-part are written from a universe perspective (though given the amount of meta, "in-universe" is a little hazy, but that is neither here nor there), we can't just be writing about an in-universe thing and then decide to ignore the terminology and categorisation in-universe because we disagree with it. That being said, there are a number of variations of indigo, while "traditionally" speaking indigo is purplish, there are some variations of it that have little to no red. ::Plus indigo dye, where the colour comes from is clearly blue. Isaac Newton is responsible for introducing indigo as a spectral colour, aka its "traditional" purple form. However modern scientists think, from careful reading of his works, what Newton was calling indigo was actually blue. Some people like Isaac Asimov even thought indigo wasn't worthy of being called its own colour, calling it "merely deep blue". My point is that there is really no universal agreement on colours, especially indigo, so if Hussie is choosing to use indigo to describe blue instead of purple, he is perfectly right, just as he would be if he used indigo to describe purple instead of blue. ::All the being said, as per the thing I said at the very beginning of my comment, for the purposes of writing articles on the wiki, Hussie's example and terminology should be followed. - The Light6 (talk) 03:39, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Fuchsia=gender exclusive? Does anyone know if fuchsia is a female-exclusive blood caste? All three tyrian-bloods in the comic have been female (ie: Meena, HIC, Feferi) and while there hasn't been anything to suggest that it's an Only Girls Allowed type of thing, there haven't been a single show of evidence for male-identifying fuchsia bloods. Impartial0bserver (talk) 05:41, November 5, 2013 (UTC) :IIRC there's also the fact that the Condesce's challengers were all referred to as heiresses. 06:17, November 5, 2013 (UTC) ::There is also a bunch of dialogue in Openbound between Porrim and Kankri which seems to imply that fuchsia bloods are female exclusive, but I don't think it was explicitly stated. - The Light6 (talk) 06:57, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Burgundy or Indigo? A recent edit added that Burgundy-bloods can apparently block incoming psychic attacks (such as the Glub), which would make sense, if it weren't for... ...the Aradiabots being Indigo-bloods. From what I understood, the Aradiabots basically used themselves as shields and took the brunt of the Glub, rather than nullifying it? Which would make more sense in my opinion, since, as highbloods, the Aradiabots would have been able to sustain higher psychic force before being killed. Am I the only person thinking this? JakeMorph (talk) 06:14, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :Here's on the matter: ::FAA: m0bilizing 0urselves in such numbers w0uld be required t0 neutralize the kings psychic attacks ::FAA: it w0uld take 0ur c0mbined c0ncentrati0n t0 dampen the abilities he inherited fr0m glbg0lyb ::FAA: with0ut the cumulative eff0rt 0f 0ur d00med reserves ::FAA: with0ut the heightened mental and physical endurance 0f 0ur r0b0tic vessels ::FAA: with0ut the untimely demise we all shared bef0re this began ::FAA: vict0ry w0uld n0t be p0ssible ::FAA: he w0uld kill us all with 0ne dreadful s0und :This seems to imply that they were using the same psychic powers they always had, but they only managed to survive long enough to pull it off because of their durable robot bodies. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 09:43, February 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Ahh, okay. That clears it up, thanks. ::::::JakeMorph (talk) 09:52, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Terminology (No this is not about colour names, I don't even want to hear that topic brought up) OK so during previous work on the article I have tried to include details such as the meaning of lowblood and highblood, and how the meaning of the two terms differ when the term midblood is used. There is a bunch of other terminology thrown around but it is sort of consistent. Some terms are defined poorly, others aren't, etc. So I was thinking of doing something along the lines of the troll terminology page to explain all the terms and their alternate meanings in regards to the hemospectrum. So that is the first question; does anyone think that is a good idea or do you feel that page could simply be written better? Of course sometimes a glossary is inevitable, but that is why I am asking. Secondly; how? Should we include it on this page, or perhaps the troll terminology page under its own section and than link to that in this article? Or maybe even give it is own page so it can be transcluded onto BOTH pages which only have to be updated once? I mean while it seems obvious it should be on this page, to have a pre-existing terminology page and than leave a bunch of terminology out of it seems like a bad idea, hence why I am also raising this question. Anyhow I don't have any more time or anything really important to add so that is all. - The Light6 (talk) 23:17, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not 100% certain it needs desperately to be on the troll terminology page. That page is primarily terms that are convoluted rewordings of human terms, which therefore warrant translation. "Highblood" etc. are direct labels. So while I don't oppose them being on that page, I don't think it's a big deal if they aren't (and thus the transclusion thing is way overkill). So I think it should just be covered by a brief paragraph in this page's social aspects section Teal blood I just readed the teal blood thing, and I saw that it was a chromatic median, it was containing blue and green. Could this be a reference to 'balance', seeing the associated sign of Redglare, Latula and Terezi? NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 12:32, October 31, 2015 (UTC) :doubt it. probably a coincidence regarding the colors for the signs, most of them spaced equally apart on the RGB color wheel. don't think it doesn't have to do with anything more than libra = scales. Cookiefonster (talk) 13:43, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Human Blood VS. Candy Red / Burgundy Before we start, Burgundy in this case is Aradia's blood. Red. So, Karkat's blood is the same color as the humans and the carapacians, but in real life, our blood really isn't that bright. It's much darker, more like... Aradia's blood. I was thinking it could just be an art style thing, but then how dark would Aradia's blood be in real life? So dark it's almost black? What does this even say for the other trolls? I decided to leave it on the speculation that the kids' bloods are different because they're sburb players (their eyes are unnatural as is, and if you wan't to go as far as to say their skin is white, so be it) : The kids' blood being unlike normal human blood seems very far-fetched. I'd guess that the best explanation is that the color shown in-comic is like the color of our blood immediately after it appears, before it turns darker, which is a color almost like bright red. I'd guess that Aradia's blood first looks burgundy, then darkens to, yes, almost black. That's what our blood does too, and what most of the trolls' likely would. Some things in the comic are drawn in a very stylized way, and one of those is the way multicolored blood splatters always stay really bright and clearly defined. Real blood quickly darkens and soaks into clothing, but it's much prettier to have these colorful splotches. That's why the color is so bright, I'd guess. -ConcreteSunshine (talk) 00:19, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Add Spades Slick to the list? We know Spades Slick has red blood, since he cuts himself to show Karkat. Even though he isn't a troll, should he be added to the list? Or possibly put a note on his page that he has red blood with the same icon on the troll's pages? --Stevoisiak (talk) 00:50, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :All humans, carapacians (including before she was recruited to ), and leprechauns have red blood, so the concept of the hemospectrum is not applicable to those species. :Cherubs do get a brief mention at the top of the article because they're haemobinary, but all cherubs have the same binary blood, so again, not a spectrum Trollbloodtable So the... list of individuals by blood color is getting pretty long and it's gonna hit up against the all signs image in a week or two. Should we.. do something about that? Should we make the table collapsible or something? Other suggestions, anyone? 06:50, December 28, 2017 (UTC) :Send it to the bottom or before the blood descriptions, maybe. And make it no longer aligning to the right. Mamaopapaya (talk) 02:40, January 4, 2018 (UTC) ::Sorry, I didn't see this response until you just tried to implement it. I think it would look weird in a section on its own, and make the page lengthier on desktop than it needs to be. It looks good in line with the text, I was mainly wondering if we should move other images around or something... But if we put the troll signs image on the left it might funnel the text between those two images pretty badly so I'm not sure. 22:01, January 4, 2018 (UTC) :What about instead of one huge table at the beginning of the page, put a smaller table under each caste heading? A table of just limebloods under the lime heading, just cobaltbloods under the blue heading, etc. etc. JakeMorph (talk) 11:38, January 11, 2018 (UTC) :Okay, my personal problems with implementation so far are that it's weird having the cherubs at the top by itself, and the tables are all different widths, which irrationally bothers me. ::Agreed with Ylimegirl, what is even the point of it? It’s making men uncomfortable. Nepeta 01:43, January 16, 2018 (UTC) More than 288 signs Vriska says "A sign is an insignia we must wear, specific to our class. Each class has a huge alpha8et of signs, so when someone shares yours, you know you have a lot in common." A 24-symbol alphabet isn't very huge, it's smaller than the normal alphabet. The Extended Zodiac is by no means a complete zodiac. Nektan and Mierfa are further evidence of this, but you could argue that it's because they're from another universe. Acamaeda (talk) 19:34, April 8, 2018 (UTC) No Oliveblood (named) Males Something that might pertinent to add to the Trivia section is that there are no male-identifying Oliveblood Trolls in the main caste. The most we get is a few off-handed mentions but no named trolls. No other blood color has this distinction. Even if they're rare (a female Violet, non-binary trolls in general seeing as we have two), every other caste seems to at least have the two most common genders. But Olive is the only one that lacks ANY named Male Trolls. Probably nothing as major as Jade (which seems to be only AFAB Trolls, as Lanque is confirmed a trans man, but still has a male Jadeblood all the same), but it's at least an interesting trivia note! 16:17, December 30, 2018 (UTC)Classtoise Purple isn't really royalty it actually seems more like clergy. A religious sect almost as high as royalty.[[File:IMG_20190320_232637.jpg|link=User:Cass delau|Cass delauTalk<3 ]] (talk) 21:04, May 9, 2019 (UTC)